a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable type frame assembly, and more particularly to a multi-tier frame that utilizes connecting seats to insert connecting upright rods and supporting rods along the X, Y, and Z-axes so that frame body can be supported horizontally, whereas a multiple-tier frame structure can be constructed vertically.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional flowerpot supports include: support rods, transverse rods, straight rods, bases, T-shaped connectors, and cross-shaped connectors. For use, the upright rods are vertically supported on the bases, and the top ends of the support rods are vertically supported on the bases, and top ends of the support rods are connected to the T-shaped or cross-shaped connectors. The transverse rods and straight rods are supported by means of upper supporting recesses at the top ends of the connectors to constitute a frame structure with a supporting function. Planar boards or plates may be placed on top of the frame structure to allow for the placement of flower pots and similar items at a suitable height.
However, the conventional frame assembly as described above can only achieve a one-tier frame structure and can only permit extension or elongation at the same level. If another tier is to be stacked on the conventional frame assembly, the structural strength would not be sufficient. Improvement is, therefore, desirable.
The object of the present invention is to provide a movable type frame assembly that permits flexibility of spatial construction, and permits formation of a multiple-tier frame assembly, and that has better practical and user convenience. The present invention includes upright rods, connecting seats, support rods, and frame bodies. End portions of the connecting seats are provided with insert slots along X, Y, and Z-axes. Each connecting seat is further provided with a vertical insert hole corresponding to a position between two adjacent insert slots. One insert slot of the connecting seat receives a top end of the upright rod. The horizontal insert slots receive support rods so that they make a frame structure. The frame body is placed on the structure, and has corner end portions providing with indentations for butting against the connecting seats. Each indentation is provided with a hook for engaging the insert hole of the connecting seat. The vertical insert holes of the connecting seat may receive an additional upright rod or support rod of the same diameter to permit formation of a multiple-tier frame assembly.